


The room

by Briar_Grace



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Young Emma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-14
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-15 16:27:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1311481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Briar_Grace/pseuds/Briar_Grace





	The room

If Emma "parents" found her exploring her new home they would kill her but she was never the girl to be afraid of her "parents" she had been to so many foster homes she couldn't keep count she was only nine but she had been to more foster homes than all the others but that was no surprise she was the girl who always gets in trouble and sent back like jeans that are to small this time will be no different so she mite as well explore while she was still here slowly she crept into the room and up to the door that had been hunting her for the last two days she looked around for a camera or lasers or something and breathed a sigh of relief when there was none she wished the wood beneath her wasn’t making so much noise as she tip toed around the room looking for the key she hid in the wall behind a scare of ugly floral wall paper.


End file.
